А что с Дискордом?/Галерея
1 = Отдых-сортировкой-книг ---- Atop the mountain of books S5E22.png Spike_standing_besides_the_mountains_of_books_S5E22.png Book_being_levitated_away_from_Spike_S5E22.png Twilight_--This_is_just_because_I_want_to!--_S5E22.png Twilight_talking_while_levitating_some_books_into_bookshelf_S5E22.png Twilight_--Can_you_think_of_anything_more_relaxing---_S5E22.png Spike_--claw_massages--_S5E22.png Spike_--back_rubs--_S5E22.png Spike_--bubble_baths--_S5E22.png Books_being_levitated_in_front_of_Spike_S5E22.png Spike_--You_weren't_really_looking_for_an_answer--_S5E22.png Twilight_--I've_even_devised_a_better_system_for_organizing_them--_S5E22.png Twilight_--the_amount_of_time_it_takes_to_find_a_book_you're_looking_for--_S5E22.png Twilight_--by_nearly--_S5E22.png Twilight_--three_quarters_of_a_second!--_S5E22.png Spike_--That_much---_S5E22.png Spike_covered_by_magic_glow_S5E22.png Twilight_levitates_Spike_to_her_S5E22.png Twilight_hugs_Spike_S5E22.png Twilight_and_Spike_look_at_the_books_S5E22.png Owlowiscious_hoots_S5E22.png Twilight_--Best_long_weekend...--_S5E22.png Twilight_jumps_in_excitement_S5E22.png Twilight_and_Spike_look_at_each_other_S5E22.png Twilight_--I'm_sure_we_can_make_some_time_for_a_claw_massage_and_a_back_rub_too--_S5E22.png Spike_becomes_happy_S5E22.png Spike_--Yes!--_S5E22.png Spike_--Best_long_weekend...--_S5E22.png Spike_--...ever!--_S5E22.png Spike_smiles_in_excitement_S5E22.png |-| 2 = "Скользкая змея" ---- Lens flare S5E22.png The_castle_S5E22.png Twilight_breathes_in_S5E22.png Twilight_breathes_out_while_walking_down_stairs_S5E22.png Spike_moves_his_eyes_away_from_the_sunlight_S5E22.png The_sun_S5E22.png Spike_--What_is_that---_S5E22.png Twilight_--Alright,_alright--_S5E22.png Twilight_--so_it's_been_a_little_while_since_we've_seen_the_sun--_S5E22.png Spike_--A_little_while---_S5E22.png Spike_walking_down_the_stairs_S5E22.png Spike_--We've_been_in_that_library_for_three_straight_days!--_S5E22.png Twilight_--they_were_three_very_productive_days!--_S5E22.png Twilight_--Even_if_you_did_take_that_two-hour_claw_massage_break--_S5E22.png Spike_--I'm_getting_a_claw_massage--_S5E22.png Twilight_--It's_not_like_we_missed_anything--_S5E22.png Discord_and_Rainbow_Dash_coming_fast_S5E22.png Twilight_and_Spike_shocked_S5E22.png Twilight_and_Spike_brace_themselves;_Discord_and_Rainbow_hits_the_ground_S5E22.png Twilight_and_Spike_sees_Rainbow_and_Discord_S5E22.png Rainbow_and_Discord_greet_Twilight_S5E22.png Rainbow_and_Discord_greet_Spike_S5E22.png Twilight_greets_Rainbow_S5E22.png Twilight_greets_Discord_S5E22.png Spike_--Did_you_rehearse_before_you_found_us---_S5E22.png Rainbow_and_Discord_in_unison_--What_makes_you_think_we_practiced---_S5E22.png Twilight_--What's_going_on_here---_S5E22.png Rainbow_laughing_S5E22.png Rainbow_--Sorry--_S5E22.png Rainbow_and_Discord_look_at_each_other_S5E22.png Rainbow_hugging_Discord_S5E22.png Rainbow_continues_to_laugh_S5E22.png Rainbow_nudges_Discord_S5E22.png Twilight_--Since_when---_S5E22.png Twilight_listening_to_Discord_S5E22.png Discord_--these_past_three_days--_S5E22.png Discord_--You_could_say_it_was--_S5E22.png Discord_hissing_like_a_snake_S5E22.png Discord_taking_the_form_of_a_rattlesnake_S5E22.png Rainbow_laughing_at_Discord's_pun_S5E22.png Rainbow_--Sneaky_snake!--_S5E22.png Rainbow_and_Discord_laughing_S5E22.png Discord_--Just_snaking_around!--_S5E22.png Discord_gets_--snake_suit--_out_of_him_S5E22.png Rainbow_high-hoofs_with_Discord_S5E22.png Twilight_--'It_is---_S5E22.png Rainbow_--Kind_of_an_inside_joke_from_this_weekend--_S5E22.png Rainbow_--You_wouldn't_really_get_it_unless_you_were_there--_S5E22.png Twilight_--Okay--_S5E22.png Rainbow_--catch_you_later,_Twilight!--_S5E22.png Rainbow_flies_away_S5E22.png Discord_waves_at_Twilight_S5E22.png Discord_says_Twilight's_name_sinisterly_S5E22.png Discord_about_to_teleport_while_moving_his_legs_very_fast_S5E22.png Twilight_sees_Discord_gone_S5E22.png Spike_pops_out_S5E22.png Twilight_and_Spike_look_at_each_other_confused_S5E22.png Различные бонусные кадры ---- Twilight Sparkle --Good to see you Discord-- S5E22.png |-| |-| 3 = "Вы рады апельсину?" ---- Twilight and Spike walking around town S5E22.png Spike_--Since_sometime_in_the_last_three_days--_S5E22.png Spike_bumps_into_Twilight's_tail_S5E22.png Twilight_--Nopony_made_you_join_me_on_my_book-sort-cation--_S5E22.png Spike_--I'm_jokin',_I'm_jokin'!--_S5E22.png Twilight_and_Spike_at_Carousel_Boutique_entrance_S5E22.png Rarity_working_on_a_dress_S5E22.png Rarity_--Twilight!--_S5E22.png Rarity_--You've_returned_from_your_book_sorting_sabbatical!--_S5E22.png Rarity_touches_Twilight's_face_S5E22.png Twilight_--It_was_very_relaxing--_S5E22.png Spike_rolls_his_eyes_S5E22.png Twilight_--those_old-fashioned_books_you_wanted_to_donate--_S5E22.png Rarity_making_pfft_sound_S5E22.png Rarity_--they're_not_old,_darling--_S5E22.png Rarity_--They're_vintage--_S5E22.png Rarity_points_at_a_bag_filled_with_books_S5E22.png Bag_of_books_being_levitated_S5E22.png Rarity_levitates_one_of_the_books_from_the_bag_S5E22.png Spike_--I_love_her!--_S5E22.png Rarity_corrects_Spike_on_Rococo_Froufrou's_gender_--Him--_S5E22.png Spike_with_the_bag_of_books_--Both--_S5E22.png Rarity,_Spike,_and_Twilight_hear_Discord_S5E22.png Discord_with_Fluttershy_at_the_boutique_entrance_S5E22.png Discord_--Aren't_I_lucky---_S5E22.png Twilight_--Weren't_you_just--_S5E22.png Fluttershy_greets_Twilight_S5E22.png Fluttershy_greets_Spike_S5E22.png Fluttershy_--How_was_your_book-sort-cation---_S5E22.png Twilight_--It_was_good!--_S5E22.png Fluttershy_giggles;_Discord_smiles_S5E22.png Fluttershy_--Orange_you_glad--_S5E22.png Rarity,_Fluttershy,_and_Discord_laughing_S5E22.png Rarity_--you're_a_card!--_S5E22.png Fluttershy_--You'll_make_me_blush--_S5E22.png Discord_pointing_at_Fluttershy_S5E22.png Discord_gasps_S5E22.png Fluttershy_turns_into_an_orange_S5E22.png Rarity_tries_to_hold_in_her_laughter_S5E22.png Twilight_and_Spike_sees_Rarity_laughing_S5E22.png Fluttershy_as_an_orange_laughing_S5E22.png Discord_pulls_out_stalk_from_orange_Fluttershy_S5E22.png Orange_Fluttershy_peels_off_S5E22.png Twilight_and_Spike_looking_confused_S5E22.png Twilight_and_Spike_looking_at_each_other_confused_S5E22.png Rarity_--Oh,_sorry,_darling--_S5E22.png Rarity_--we_were_at_Sweet_Apple_Acres_and--_S5E22.png Rarity_--how_to_explain--_S5E22.png Discord_--let_me_try_and_paint_her_a_picture,_dearest--_S5E22.png Spike_annoyed_S5E22.png Discord_imitating_Bob_Ross_as_he_paints_a_picture_S5E22.png Discord_--we_were_all_at_Sweet_Apple_Acres--_S5E22.png Discord_puts_his_brush_on_red_paint_S5E22.png Discord_--into_the_most--_S5E22.png Discord_back_to_his_normal_voice_S5E22.png Discord_--who_am_I_kidding---_S5E22.png Discord_pushes_the_painting_away_S5E22.png Discord_--I_simply_can't_do_it_justice--_S5E22.png Discord_points_at_Twilight_--You_really_had_to_be_there--_S5E22.png Fluttershy_--We_would've_invited_you_to_come_along_too--_S5E22.png Fluttershy_--but_we_didn't_want_to_interrupt_your_organizing--_S5E22.png Fluttershy_--We_know_how_important_it_is_to_you--_S5E22.png Discord_--And_I'm_sure--_S5E22.png Discord_with_Fluttershy_S5E22.png Twilight_sees_Discord_with_Fluttershy_and_Rarity_S5E22.png Twilight_--I_appreciate_that--_S5E22.png Twilight_--Speaking_of_books--_S5E22.png Twilight_--I_should_get_these_on_the_shelves--_S5E22.png Twilight_hears_her_friends_laughing_S5E22.png Apples_being_turned_into_oranges_S5E22.png Discord_turns_oranges_back_into_apples_S5E22.png Fluttershy_and_Rarity_laughing_at_what_Discord_is_doing_S5E22.png Twilight_and_Spike_looking_confused_about_their_friends_S5E22.png |-| 4 = "Арахисово-масляное копыто" ---- A tub of oranges S5E22.png Twilight_and_Spike_walking_S5E22.png Twilight_--Must've_been_some_weekend--_S5E22.png Spike_--Somepony_sorry_she_missed_it--_S5E22.png Twilight_--Of_course_not--_S5E22.png Twilight_and_Spike_hear_Applejack_and_Pinkie_Pie_laughing_S5E22.png Spike_and_Twilight_look_at_each_other_S5E22.png Twilight_and_Spike_looks_behind_S5E22.png Twilight_and_Spike_see_Applejack_and_Pinkie_laughing_S5E22.png Pinkie_and_Applejack_hear_and_see_Twilight_S5E22.png Discord_pops_out_of_the_counter_with_a_cupcake_S5E22.png Discord_eats_the_cupcake_S5E22.png Discord_--we_were_just_reminiscing--_S5E22.png Discord_--the_best...--_S5E22.png Discord_--...weekend...--_S5E22.png Discord_--...ever!--_S5E22.png Twilight_--He's_everywhere_today--_S5E22.png Discord_--Oh,_now_where_was_I---_S5E22.png Twilight,_Spike,_AJ,_and_Pinkie_listening_to_Discord_S5E22.png Discord_--and_then_Applejack_said--_S5E22.png Discord_transforms_into_looking_like_Applejack_S5E22.png Discord_imitating_Applejack_S5E22.png Discord_--Yuck,_not_even_with_jelly!--_S5E22.png Pinkie_and_Applejack_laughing_at_Discord's_joke_S5E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_--I_don't_get_it--_S5E22.png Pinkie_--It_was_hilarious!--_S5E22.png Pinkie_--I_wish_we'd_taken_a_picture_for_you!--_S5E22.png Spike,_Twilight,_and_Pinkie_hear_Discord_S5E22.png Discord's_feet_inside_peanut_butter_jars_S5E22.png Spike,_Twilight,_Pinkie,_and_AJ_watches_Discord_S5E22.png Spike_and_Twilight_sees_Pinkie_and_AJ_laughing_at_Discord's_little_performance_S5E22.png Twilight_--I_guess_that's_funny--_S5E22.png Discord_looks_through_between_his_legs_S5E22.png Discord_grabs_one_of_his_legs_S5E22.png Discord_pulls_jar;_peanut_butter_sticks_onto_his_leg_S5E22.png Pinkie_and_Applejack_laughing_at_Discord's_pun_S5E22.png AJ_--We_haven't_even_asked_how_your_weekend_went--_S5E22.png Twilight_--It_was_fine!--_S5E22.png Discord_--And_yet_you_look_so_glum--_S5E22.png Discord_hugs_Twilight_S5E22.png Discord_rubbing_Twilight's_mane_and_horn_S5E22.png Twilight_--I_am_not_glum--_S5E22.png Twilight_says_she's_glad;_pushes_Discord_away_S5E22.png Twilight_--I'm_glad_you_all_had_such_a_good_time_together--_S5E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_--a_lasting_bond_between_friends--_S5E22.png Discord_--while_you_were_holed_up_in_your_castle--_S5E22.png Applejack_--don't_you_worry_about_Twilight--_S5E22.png AJ_--Bet_you_were_in_hog_heaven_organizin'_all_them_books--_S5E22.png Applejack_pauses_S5E22.png Applejack_--Again--_S5E22.png Twilight_--I'm_sure_I_had_just_as_much_fun--_S5E22.png Twilight_--as_the_rest_of_you--_S5E22.png |-| 5 = Наука дружбы ---- Twilight sulking in the castle S5E22.png Twilight_--I_missed_out_on_all_that_bonding!--_S5E22.png Spike_eating_rubies_in_the_throne_room_S5E22.png Spike_--you_ARE_jealous!--_S5E22.png Twilight_--I'm_the_Princess_of_Friendship--_S5E22.png Twilight_--I_don't_get_jealous--_S5E22.png Twilight_--sharing_that_experience_would've_helped_me--_S5E22.png Spike_with_mouth_full_--come_again---_S5E22.png Twilight_--if_our_friends_could_enjoy_three_full_days--_S5E22.png Twilight_--something_to_do_with_the_specific_things--_S5E22.png Twilight_--find_out_what_those_things_were--_S5E22.png Twilight_--breakthrough_in_the_science_of_friendship!--_S5E22.png Spike_--I_guess_so--_S5E22.png Twilight_teleports_in_front_of_Spike_S5E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_--I_know_so!--_S5E22.png Twilight_--our_book-sort-cation_was_fun--_S5E22.png Twilight_--this_is_gonna_be_even_better!--_S5E22.png Spike_with_an_--oh,_boy--_look_S5E22.png Twilight_gathers_her_friends_in_the_park_S5E22.png Pinkie_Pie_--I_love_important!--_S5E22.png Twilight_asks_about_her_friends'_funny_moments_S5E22.png Twilight_--I_can_use_this_data--_S5E22.png Twilight_--advance_friendships_all_over_Equestria--_S5E22.png Applejack_--I_like_the_sound_of_that!--_S5E22.png Ponies_and_Discord_eager_to_help_S5E22.png Twilight_asks_about_the_snake_joke_S5E22.png Rainbow_and_Discord_cracking_up_S5E22.png Rainbow_and_Discord_laugh_loudly_S5E22.png Discord_laughing_crazily_S5E22.png Rainbow_--I_don't_know_if_I_can_get_it_out!--_S5E22.png Rainbow_Dash_--it's_too_funny!--_S5E2.png Discord_--oh,_but_we_must!--_S5E22.png Discord_--it's_for_the_greater_good!--_S5E22.png Discord_recalling_the_weekend's_events_S5E22.png Applejack_--I_reckon_you_mean_my_sister--_S5E22.png Discord_sneering_S5E22.png Discord_--all_you_Apples_look_the_same--_S5E22.png Discord_--then_Rainbow_Dash_saw_a_snake!--_S5E22.png Fluttershy_--it_was_a_garden_hose--_S5E22.png Rainbow_Dash_--it_was_a_hose_snake--_S5E22.png Rainbow_Dash_--super_deadly!--_S5E22.png Applejack_--I_recall_it_bein'_a_large_stick--_S5E22.png Applejack_--looked_like_a_hose--_S5E22.png Spike_taking_notes_S5E22.png Pinkie_Pie_--we_galloped_away--_S5E22.png Rainbow_pushing_Pinkie_down_S5E22.png Rainbow_Dash_--it_chased_after_us!--_S5E22.png Twilight_confused_by_the_story_S5E22.png Twilight_asking_for_more_details_S5E22.png Rainbow_Dash_--a_snake!--_S5E22.png Fluttershy_--a_hose!--_S5E22.png Applejack_--a_stick!--_S5E22.png Discord_--literally_trotted_for_our_lives--_S5E22.png Discord_--isn't_that_hilarious---_S5E22.png Fluttershy_--I_guess_you_had_to_be_there--_S5E22.png Twilight_--I_do_need_to_be_there--_S5E22.png Rarity_--it's_already_happened--_S5E22.png Rarity_--are_you_suggesting...--_S5E22.png Pinkie_Pie_dressed_as_Marty_McFly_S5E22.png Twilight_snaps_--absolutely_not!--_S5E22.png Twilight_--not_something_to_be_messed_with--_S5E22.png Twilight_--simply_need_to_recreate_everything--_S5E22.png Discord_--what_a_brilliant_idea!--_S5E22.png Discord_--shall_we_begin_with_the_lunch_date--_S5E22.png Discord_--kicked_off_the_glorious_weekend--_S5E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_smiling_meekly_S5E22.png |-| 6 = Воссоздание событий ---- Twilight --are you sure it was this table--- S5E22.png Rainbow_Dash_--does_it_really_matter---_S5E22.png Twilight_--when_it_comes_to_science,_everything_matters--_S5E22.png Twilight_--one_change_to_the_equation--_S5E22.png Discord_pondering_S5E22.png Discord_vanishes_away_from_the_Mane_Six_S5E22.png Discord_poofs_to_another_cafe_table_S5E22.png Discord_pushing_Fluttershy's_chair_S5E22.png Mane_Six_and_Discord_at_a_new_table_S5E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_--then_what_happened---_S5E22.png Rarity_--first_I_expressed_my_displeasure--_S5E22.png Discord_interrupts_Rarity_S5E22.png Twilight_hears_what_Discord_has_to_say_S5E22.png Discord_noting_the_tablecloth_color_S5E22.png Twilight_incredulous_--really---_S5E22.png Rarity_--he's_right!--_S5E22.png Rarity_--clashed_with_the_font_on_the_menus--_S5E22.png Applejack_--I_don't_suppose_that_means--_S5E22.png Discord_--oh,_most_definitely--_S5E22.png Discord_magically_turns_the_tablecloth_red_S5E22.png Main_ponies_watch_the_tablecloth_change_color_S5E22.png Discord_echoing_Twilight's_words_S5E22.png Discord_with_Twilight's_mane_and_wings_S5E22.png Discord_wearing_a_lab_coat_S5E22.png Fluttershy_--I've_noticed_a_couple_of_things--_S5E22.png Pinkie_Pie_--me_too!--_S5E22.png Discord_pops_on-screen_--excellent!--_S5E22.png Discord_poofs_a_quill_and_pad_for_Twilight_S5E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_feeling_optimistic_S5E22.png Rainbow_Dash_moving_clouds_S5E22.png Discord_as_an_air_traffic_controller_S5E22.png Pinkie_--looked_like_an_ice_cream_sundae!--_S5E22.png Discord_stroking_his_beard_S5E22.png Rainbow_flying_down_from_the_clouds_S5E22.png Discord_stretching_a_cloud_S5E22.png Cloud_shaped_like_ice_cream_sundae_S5E22.png Pinkie_Pie_with_wide_eyes_S5E22.png Pinkie_Pie_--perfect!--_S5E22.png Pinkie_Pie_licking_her_lips_S5E22.png Twilight_taking_notes_S5E22.png Discord_taking_soup_temperature_S5E22.png Discord's_soup_is_too_cold_S5E22.png Discord_frustrated_S5E22.png Discord_--this_is_barely_room_temperature!--_S5E22.png Discord_calling_the_waiter_S5E22.png Discord_dressed_as_a_waiter_S5E22.png Twilight_diligently_taking_notes_S5E22.png |-| 7 = Одна последняя неточность ---- Discord in peanut butter tap shoes again S5E22.png Discord_peanut-butter_tap-dancing_on_table_S5E22.png Twilight_still_doesn't_understand_the_joke_S5E22.png Discord_--No-_Nothing---_S5E22.png Twilight_--there's_not_something_you've_missed--_S5E22.png Twilight_asking_--some_other_detail--_S5E22.png Twilight_asks_her_friends_if_they're_forgetting_anything_S5E22.png Discord_--I_don't_know_about_the_rest_of_you--_S5E22.png Discord_--we've_been_pretty_exhaustive--_S5E22.png Discord_--every_single_detail_of_our_previous_encounter--_S5E22.png Main_five_in_agreement_with_Discord_S5E22.png Rainbow_--if_you_don't_get_it_by_now--_S5E22.png Rainbow_--I_don't_think_you're_ever_gonna_get_it--_S5E22.png Twilight_--really_important_that_I_figure_this_out--_S5E22.png Twilight_--for_the_good_of_all_Equestria--_S5E22.png Discord_checks_the_data_again_S5E22.png Discord_makes_a_discovery_S5E22.png Discord_--there_is_one_last_variable--_S5E22.png Discord_looking_closely_at_the_data_S5E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_hopeful_S5E22.png Discord_glancing_up_at_Twilight_S5E22.png Discord_pointing_his_finger_at_Twilight_S5E22.png Discord_smirking_sinisterly_S5E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_worried_--me---_S5E22.png Discord_--no_matter_how_hard_we_try--_S5E22.png Discord_tells_Twilight_the_cold,_hard_truth_S5E22.png Discord_--and_you_weren't_there--_S5E22.png Main_five_agree_with_Discord_again_S5E22.png Pinkie_Pie_--he_makes_a_good_point--_S5E22.png Discord_--it_has_only_served_to_prove--_S5E22.png Discord_--simply_cannot_be_recreated--_S5E22.png Twilight_listens_intently_to_Discord_S5E22.png Pinkie_Pie_--he_makes_another_good_point--_S5E22.png Rarity_--there'll_be_plenty_of_other_chances--_S5E22.png Rarity_giggling_as_she_speaks_S5E22.png Rainbow_Dash_flies_up_to_Twilight_S5E22.png Rainbow_--I'll_bet_they'll_be_just_as--_S5E22.png Rainbow_hissing_like_a_snake_S5E22.png Rainbow_Dash_laughing_loudly_S5E22.png Main_ponies_laugh_as_they_leave_Twilight_S5E22.png Fluttershy_and_Discord_leaving_Twilight_S5E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_hanging_her_head_S5E22.png |-| 8 = Давайте спросим Зекору ---- Bowl of rubies S5E22.png Spike_picking_up_a_ruby_S5E22.png Twilight_paces_as_Spike_eats_gems_S5E22.png Spike_--you_should_just_drop_this_whole_thing--_S5E22.png Twilight_--even_if_I'm_not_able_to_laugh--_S5E22.png Twilight_--I_should_be_able_to_figure_out--_S5E22.png Twilight_--they_had_this_amazing_and_hilarious_time--_S5E22.png Twilight_--I_can't_figure_it_out!--_S5E22.png Twilight_--it_doesn't_make_sense!--_S5E22.png Spike_--some_things_just_can't_be_explained--_S5E22.png Twilight_startles_Spike_into_dropping_a_gem_S5E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_--while_I_was_away--_S5E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_becoming_paranoid_S5E22.png Twilight_--it_was_something_awful!--_S5E22.png Twilight_deep_in_thought_S5E22.png Twilight_comes_to_a_conclusion_S5E22.png Twilight_--if_we_don't_break_the_spell--_S5E22.png Twilight_--terrible_things_could_happen--_S5E22.png Spike_skeptical_--spell---_S5E22.png Twilight_--come_on,_Spike!--_S5E22.png Twilight_about_to_levitate_Spike_S5E22.png Spike_levitated_away_from_his_gems_S5E22.png Twilight's_reflection_in_Zecora's_cauldron_S5E22.png Zecora's_cauldron_bubbling_S5E22.png Zecora_--in_what_way_can_you_tell--_S5E22.png Twilight_--they're_having_fun_with_Discord--_S5E22.png Zecora_--friendship_with_Discord_is_truly_a_shock--_S5E22.png Zecora_--something_that_we_must_block--_S5E22.png Twilight_--they_would_never_laugh_like_that--_S5E22.png Twilight_--it's_not_that_funny--_S5E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_--I_know_funny--_S5E22.png Spike_rolling_his_eyes_S5E22.png Zecora_picks_up_a_potion_off_her_shelf_S5E22.png Zecora_giving_Twilight_a_potion_S5E22.png Zecora_--this_potion_will_break_the_spell--_S5E22.png Zecora_looking_at_Spike_S5E22.png Spike_--if_that's_the_potion--_S5E22.png Spike_--what's_brewing_in_your_cauldron---_S5E22.png Zecora_--it_ties_the_room_together--_S5E22.png Zecora_--if_I_am_to_be_honest--_S5E22.png Wide_view_of_Zecora's_hut_S5E22.png |-| 9 = Сломать "заклинание" ---- Twilight's castle exterior at near-sunset S5E22.png Main_ponies_in_the_throne_room_S5E22.png Rarity_--another_map_adventure,_perhaps---_S5E22.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_at_her_cutie_mark_S5E22.png Pinkie_inspects_Fluttershy's_cutie_mark_S5E22.png Pinkie_inspects_Rainbow's_cutie_mark_S5E22.png Pinkie_inspects_Applejack's_cutie_mark_S5E22.png Pinkie_inspects_Rarity's_cutie_mark_S5E22.png Pinkie_embarrassed;_Rarity_annoyed_S5E22.png Pinkie_Pie_--No_glowing_tushies--_S5E22.png Fluttershy_--maybe_it's_more_of_a_non-adventure--_S5E22.png Twilight_--Hey,_gang--_S5E22.png Main_ponies_looking_at_Twilight_S5E22.png Twilight_trotting_up_to_her_friends_S5E22.png Spike_with_hands_on_his_hips_S5E22.png Twilight_--we're_gonna_have_fun_today!--_S5E22.png Pinkie_Pie_pumping_a_hoof_S5E22.png Twilight_--just_one_tiny,_minuscule--_S5E22.png Twilight_--microscopic_thing_before_fun_times--_S5E22.png Twilight_--I_need_everypony_to--_S5E22.png Twilight_levitating_Zecora's_potion_S5E22.png Twilight_grinning_suspiciously_S5E22.png Twilight's_friends_speechless_S5E22.png Twilight_trots_around_the_throne_room_S5E22.png Twilight_passes_behind_Pinkie's_throne_S5E22.png Twilight_passes_behind_Rarity's_throne_S5E22.png Twilight_passes_behind_Applejack's_throne_S5E22.png Twilight_--you_seem_to_be_constantly_laughing_at--_S5E22.png Twilight_passes_behind_Rainbow's_throne_S5E22.png Twilight_passes_behind_Fluttershy's_throne_S5E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_--I_get_it--_S5E22.png Twilight_levitating_cups_with_crazy_straws_S5E22.png Potion_drink_levitated_in_front_of_Rainbow_S5E22.png Rainbow_Dash_--you're_kidding--_S5E22.png Rarity_--we_simply_had_a_nice_time--_S5E22.png Potion_drink_levitated_in_front_of_Rarity_S5E22.png Rarity_--we_spent_much_of_yesterday--_S5E22.png Rarity_dumps_potion_out_of_her_cup_S5E22.png Another_drink_appears_in_front_of_Rarity_S5E22.png Twilight_pouring_potion_into_a_cup_S5E22.png Cup_overflows_and_spills_on_Spike's_head_S5E22.png Twilight_--you_were_under_a_spell--_S5E22.png Potion_drink_slides_in_front_of_Applejack_S5E22.png Applejack_--what_kinda_fertilizer--_S5E22.png Twilight_--the_only_reason_you_won't_drink_the_potion--_S5E22.png Twilight_--you_know_there's_a_chance--_S5E22.png Twilight_and_Spike_look_at_Fluttershy_S5E22.png Fluttershy_--how_could_you_say_such_a_thing-!--_S5E22.png Fluttershy_--Discord_still_makes_mistakes--_S5E22.png Fluttershy_--accusing_him_of_being_downright_evil!--_S5E22.png Rainbow_Dash_--and_to_top_it_off--_S5E22.png Rainbow_--accusing_us_of_not_being_able_to_tell--_S5E22.png Rainbow_Dash_--what_do_you_take_us_for---_S5E22.png Pinkie_Pie_--yeah!--_S5E22.png Pinkie_Pie_sips_the_potion_S5E22.png Pinkie_Pie_--what_do_you--_S5E22.png Pinkie_Pie_sips_the_potion_again_S5E22.png Pinkie_Pie_--take_us_for-!--_S5E22.png Main_ponies_staring_at_Pinkie_S5E22.png Pinkie_Pie_--dee-licious!--_S5E22.png Discord_enters_throne_room_in_fishing_gear_S5E22.png Discord_--we'd_all_be_hanging_out_together_today--_S5E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_suspicious_--the_gang---_S5E22.png Discord_--the_peanut-butter-hoof_gang!--_S5E22.png Discord_wears_peanut_butter_jars_on_his_hooves_again_S5E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_getting_extremely_annoyed_S5E22.png Pinkie_Pie_--it's_still_funny!--_S5E22.png Pinkie_Pie_falls_over_laughing_S5E22.png Applejack_--so_much_for_that_whole_spell_theory--_S5E22.png Main_five_and_Discord_laughing_together_S5E22.png |-| 10 = Принцесса Ревности ---- Twilight groans and facepalms S5E22.png Twilight_--it's_still_not_funny!--_S5E22.png Rainbow_--it's_funny_if_you_were_there--_S5E22.png Main_five_hear_Twilight's_outburst_S5E22.png Twilight_looking_very_annoyed_S5E22.png Twilight_shouting_--I_wasn't_included!--_S5E22.png Twilight_--maybe_it's_my_own_fault--_S5E22.png Twilight_starting_to_get_teary-eyed_S5E22.png Twilight_angrily_stamps_a_hoof_S5E22.png Twilight_--having_a_great_time_with_my_friends!--_S5E22.png Twilight_wiping_her_tears_away_S5E22.png Twilight_--I_didn't_do_that,_did_I-!--_S5E22.png Twilight_angrily_pointing_her_hoof_S5E22.png Twilight_--you_were_all_there,_but...!--_S5E22.png Twilight's_friends_feeling_guilty_S5E22.png Twilight_speaking_soft_--I_wasn't_there--_S5E22.png Pinkie,_AJ,_RD,_and_Rarity_feeling_guilty_S5E22.png Discord_crosses_his_arms_S5E22.png Twilight_almost_admits_to_being_jealous_S5E22.png Spike_calls_Twilight_jealous_again_S5E22.png Twilight_denies_being_jealous_again_S5E22.png Twilight_--the_Princess_of_Friendship_can't_get_jealous--_S5E22.png Twilight_looking_back_at_Applejack_S5E22.png Applejack_--none_of_us_begrudge_you_for_it--_S5E22.png Fluttershy_--sorry_if_we_made_you_feel_left_out--_S5E22.png Twilight_--you_didn't_do_anything_wrong--_S5E22.png Twilight_--you're_allowed_to_share_things--_S5E22.png Rarity_--you're_allowed_to_feel_a_little_jealous--_S5E22.png Rarity_--you_just_have_to_be_able_to_admit--_S5E22.png Rarity_speaks;_Applejack_nods_in_agreement_S5E22.png Rainbow_--not_try_to_make_us_recreate_everything--_S5E22.png Rainbow_Dash_smiling_teasingly_S5E22.png Spark_of_light_being_smiling_Twilight_S5E22.png Discord_pops_in_with_his_own_throne_S5E22.png Discord_--if_I_hadn't_encouraged_everypony--_S5E22.png Twilight_in_mild_disbelief_S5E22.png Twilight_--they_wanted_me_to_be_there---_S5E22.png Twilight_--you_convinced_them_to_not_invite_me---_S5E22.png Discord_--didn't_think_that_they_should_interrupt_you--_S5E22.png Discord_--now_I_see_that_we_should_have--_S5E22.png Discord_--I_feel_just_terrible--_S5E22.png Discord_pulling_on_his_face_S5E22.png Discord_looking_smug_S5E22.png Pinkie_--you_don't_look_like_you_feel_terrible--_S5E22.png Discord_turns_his_mouth_upside-down_S5E22.png Discord_with_an_upside-down_mouth_S5E22.png Pinkie_looking_at_Discord_closely_S5E22.png Pinkie_and_Discord_looking_at_Applejack_S5E22.png Applejack_accusing_Discord_S5E22.png Applejack_--you_wanted_to_make_her_feel_left_out--_S5E22.png Discord_appears_as_Bob_Ross_again_S5E22.png Discord_as_Bob_Ross_--just_a_happy_accident--_S5E22.png Discord_magically_changes_his_portrait_of_Twilight_S5E22.png Discord_makes_a_new_portrait_of_jealous_Twilight_S5E22.png Discord_--we_can_all_agree--_S5E22.png Discord_--Princess_Twilight_learned_a_valuable_lesson--_S5E22.png Discord_--even_she_can_have_feelings_of_jealousy--_S5E22.png Twilight_looking_up_at_Discord_S5E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_ashamed_S5E22.png Main_ponies_unsure;_Discord_scrunchy_face_S5E22.png Discord_--did_I_get_the_tiniest_bit_of_glee--_S5E22.png Discord_--in_the_name_of_science--_S5E22.png Twilight_looking_up_at_smug_Discord_S5E22.png Discord_--but_what's_important_here--_S5E22.png Discord_--it_was_never_my_intent--_S5E22.png Discord_and_his_old_self_S5E22.png Discord_shoving_his_old_self_off-screen_S5E22.png |-| 11 = Особая шутка Искорки ---- Discord presenting an orange S5E22.png Mane_Six_not_amused_S5E22.png Discord_surprised_by_ponies'_reaction_S5E22.png Discord_--I_said...--_S5E22.png Discord_makes_it_rain_oranges_S5E22.png Mane_Six_still_not_amused_S5E22.png Discord_surrounded_by_raining_oranges_S5E22.png Discord_--from_this_weekend!--_S5E22.png Discord_still_expecting_a_laugh_S5E22.png Discord_incredulous_--really---_S5E22.png Discord's_pupils_turn_into_slits_S5E22.png Discord_turns_into_a_rattlesnake_again_S5E22.png Discord_rattles_his_tail_at_ponies_S5E22.png Discord_rattles_his_tail_at_Rarity_S5E22.png Rarity_pushing_Discord's_tail_away_S5E22.png Rarity_--these_jokes_have_run_their_course--_S5E22.png Pinkie_--only_way_we'd_find_them_funny_now--_S5E22.png Pinkie_--if_you_put_us_all_under_some_kind_of_spell!--_S5E22.png Twilight_--you'd_have_to_be_a_complete_crazy_pony--_S5E22.png Twilight_--what_are_you_gonna_say_next--_S5E22.png RD,_AJ,_Rarity,_and_Fluttershy_about_to_laugh_S5E22.png RD,_AJ,_Rarity,_and_Fluttershy_laughing_S5E22.png Discord_stammering_S5E22.png Discord_--what's_so_funny---_S5E22.png Rainbow_teasing_Discord_S5E22.png Rainbow_--do_we_really_have_to_spell_it_out--_S5E22.png Mane_Six_laugh_at_Twilight's_joke_S5E22.png Discord_watches_the_ponies_laugh_S5E22.png Discord_with_puppy_dog_eyes_S5E22.png Discord_--I_don't_get_it!--_S5E22.png Discord_sweating_nervously_S5E22.png Discord_begs_for_an_explanation_S5E22.png Discord_trying_to_get_the_ponies'_attention_S5E22.png Discord_knocking_on_Pinkie's_head_S5E22.png Fluttershy_laughing_close-up_S5E22.png Rainbow_Dash_laughing_close-up_S5E22.png Rarity_laughing_close-up_S5E22.png Discord_--what's_funny_about_spells---_S5E22.png Discord_start_to_shrink_S5E22.png Discord_still_shrinking_S5E22.png Discord_feeling_small_and_sad_S5E22.png Spike_--guess_you_had_to_be_there--_S5E22.png Discord_feeling_left_out_S5E22.png Tiny_orange_appears_in_front_of_Discord_S5E22.png Discord_smiling_again_S5E22.png Twilight_smiling_at_tiny_Discord_S5E22.png Spark_of_light_behind_main_cast_S5E22.png Discord_appears_behind_main_cast_S5E22.png Discord_and_main_cast_group_hug_S5E22.png en: What About Discord?/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов пятого сезона